


I didn't choose this life

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan is homeless and sells himself to survive. Ragnar is tired of Lagertha being the dominate one in the bedroom. One night Ragnar's friend hires Athelstan for Ragnar to release his sexual frustration. This relationship continued for months until Lagertha finds out. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

£42.50 _'It's not much but it's enough for a meal'_ Athelstan thought he had not had many customers tonight, but at least he would not be hungry. It had been a poor few weeks even his regulars didn't show up, he wondered if he should to another spot and see if he could attract anybody new.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yes, Yes OH YES" Lagertha shouted as she reached her orgasm. She steadied her breathing and got off of Ragnar. Ragnar rolled on top of her "I'm not finished" He said seductively "well I am, go and finish off in the bathroom" She said. Ragnar got off her with a huff and slammed the door to the bathroom _'I am fucking sick of this shit'_ he thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan moaned as he sucked off his third customer for the night. The man was much older than him, very tall and muscular and had long hair and a beard. He was one of Athelstan's regulars and sometimes tipped him well he was also one of the man who were not violent to him. He always asked for a blow job and paid £10 for each time Athelstan made him come until he decided he had finished.

Athelstan always knew little of his regulars and any information he did know he found out by accident or when they rambled to him when they were drunk. All he knew about his current customer was his was the leader of a biker gang and he had a son named Leif.

The man came down Athelstan's throat for the third time "Keep going lad" He said. Athelstan continued sucking and swallowing until the man had, had enough.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"YOU BITCH!" Ragnar shouted and smashed a vase

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR HAVING PROBLEMS TONIGHT!" Lagertha shouted back

"PROBLEMS, PROBLEMS THE ONLY PROBLEM I HAVE TONIGHT IS YOU!" Ragnar rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache beginning to form

"ME WHAT DID I DO?" Lagertha really did not know what she had done. All she did was try to have sex with him

"Alright let's stop shouting. I'm sick and tired of you always being the one in control when we have sex" He explain

"So?" She did not know why he was complaining, they still had sex and he should be happy

"So...SO I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, NOT LET YOU USE ME A SEX TOY" Ragnar began shouting again

"I thought you said no more shouting and you're not a sex toy"

"Well you make me feel like one. You use me until your finished and then tell me to finished off in the bathroom, It makes me feel used and when was the last time we tried different sex positions?" Ragnar put all his feeling into that and hoped she would get the message.

Lagertha thought for a moment and realised Ragnar was right but she did not like to be wrong and her replied was more out of anger "Well maybe if you satisfied me more I would let you"

Ragnar scrunched his face in anger and grabbed his jacket "I'm going out" he said and slammed the front door shut. He and Lagertha began arguing more over the next few weeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  

Athelstan was moaning loudly inside a car as he was being fucked. "You like this bitch huh? You like it when I fuck you hard?"

 _'No! You disgusting pig. You reek of cigarettes and your dick it too small to give me any pleasure'_ Athelstan thought but he could never say anything like this he had to pretend and act like he did love it so he would get paid. "Oh god yes, please I want you to come inside of me" this is the type of things he had to say to get paid...god he hated himself.

"Oh yes you slut! You'll get my come soon I'm so close" After a few more sharp thrusts the man came inside him. Athelstan felt disgusted and unsatisfied he left the car as soon as he was paid and tried to clean himself up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar stayed out late every night he got a chance because he just could not stand being near Lagertha just lately. They argued night after night and had gone from some mildly satisfying sex to no sex at all. Ragnar had been having Erection problems because of her controlling ways and found no satisfaction in sex at all so he went out drinking with friends instead and if course they offered their advice.

"Just hold her down and fuck her" Their bad advice

"I can't do that Floki she could yell rape" Ragnar took a drink of beer

"Maybe she wants you to just pin her down" Their very bad advice

Ragnar groaned he knew his friends were trying to help him but...well they were drunk. After a few more hours he got up to leave his friend Erik joined him. When they were walking down the street Erik gave him his advice.

"You know Ragnar I think I know someone who might be able to help you" He said

"If you say a therapist..."

"No, No not a therapist. There is this prostitute I go to every so often and he is fantastic. Maybe you should pay him for a few hours and let out your sexual frustration" Erik said

"What!? I would be cheating on Lagertha if I did that" Ragnar was horrified that Erik would even suggest such a thing

"I won' tell her and you need this, you could pay him to do anything for you or you do anything to him. He gave me a non-stop blow job for two hours and swallowed ever drop a few months ago. Imagine what you could do, you could be the one in control again. Not to mention he's cute as well" Erik tried to convince his friend

Ragnar liked the sound of being in control again and my god a two hour blow job it did sound like what he needed but could he really cheat on his wife.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan was waiting at his usual spot for customers. He had been waiting for an hour and he knew if nobody showed up in the first hour it would be a slow night. He hoped the biker guy would show up and give him a generous tip. He often hoped he would ask for more than a blow job, he had a very sizeable cock and Athelstan wouldn't mind being fucked by it. When he came out of his thoughts a familiar shadow appeared and Athelstan smiled at the biker.

"What can I do you for? Or do you just want the usual?" He asked

"I'm not here for me, my friend he would like your services" He pointed in Ragnar's direction

Athelstan looked at the bikers friend and he liked what he saw. He was tall, blond haired, blue eyed and clearly stressed out.

"Sure, what does he want?" He said with a smile

"Here's £100 for the next hour let him do anything he wants to" Erik handed him the cash

£100! Athelstan had never made that much in one night let alone an hour. He took the money with a smile and put it in his pocket.

"Sure thing" He walked up to Ragnar "I'm yours for an hour you can do anything you want to me"

"My car is around the corner" the two walked to his car

The car was a large black 4x4 _'very fancy'_ Athelstan thought

They both got in the back seat and prepared themselves for whatever was about to happen for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what can I do for you" Athelstan asked as he placed his hand on Ragnar's knee

Ragnar had been with a few prostitutes before he was married to Lagertha but now he was not sure about what he wanted from this one "Tell me your name" what kind of a request was that? Ragnar mentally face palmed.

"My name is Athelstan" he smiled

"My name is Ragnar and I'm not really sure what I want" Ragnar sighed

"Well...do you want me to strip? Give you a blow job? Ride you? Pleasure myself as you watch? You have me for an hour to do anything for you" Athelstan had been with nervous customers before he knew how to handle them

Ragnar thought about what he had been offered and decided he wanted to make him strip "Strip for me"

Athelstan smiled and stood up, he was glad the car was so spacious. He undid the buttons on his shirt and slowly removed it "Like it so far?" he asked seductively

"Yeah" Ragnar grinned. Athelstan's skin was pale and flawless, he reached out to stroke his chest his skin was so smooth and he wanted to see more.

Athelstan grabbed Ragnar's hand with his own and rubbed it down his chest, then his stomach, then near his crotch, he placed Ragnar's fingers on his trouser button and Ragnar quickly got the message. He undid the button and unzipped the zip and then slowly pulled down Athelstan's trousers. He wore pure white briefs which seemed a little bit too tight and showed off his curves off his ass.

Ragnar really wanted to see what was underneath. He pulled at the hem slightly and looked him in the eyes "May I?" he asked as he cocked his eye brow

"Of course, I'm yours remember" Athelstan replied as he put his hands behind his head

Ragnar smirked as he quickly pulled down Athelstan's underwear hearing a small gasp from the boy, Ragnar smiled further as he took in the sight before him. This boy was perfect, his skin was flawless and the noises he made sent shock waves straight to his cock...but what now? The boy was naked, yes, but what was his next move?

Athelstan noticed Ragnar's hesitation and offered a suggestion "Do you want a blow job?"

Ragnar looked at Athelstan's face and then looked at his lips. They looked soft and he wonder what sounds he could make come out of them "Yeah" he said without hesitation.

Athelstan smiled as he pushed Ragnar back into his seat, he spread Ragnar's legs and kneeled between them, he undid his zipper and took out his half-hardened cock "My, my eager are we?" Athelstan purred. He started to lick and suck at the tip before taking half of Ragnar's cock in his mouth. He moaned as he sucked and took more and more into his mouth until he was able to take all of Ragnar's cock down his throat.

Ragnar couldn't stop the moan's of pleasure that escaped his lips, it had been months since he'd had a blow job and my god how could he forget how good it felt. Athelstan's lips were so soft, his moan's vibrated around his cock and he was deep throating him not even Lagertha could do that, Athelstan had talent. Ragnar could felt the boys pace quicken as he used his tongue on the underside of his cock. Too much...it was too much as Ragnar came down Athelstan's throat.

Ragnar's eyes widened "Oh shit! I'm sorry. I usually last longer than that" Ragnar flushed with embarrassment.

Athelstan coughed slightly as he wiped away the cum from his lips "That's fine. It's just been awhile right?"  

"Yes" Ragnar blushed

"Don't worry about it" he smiled and took Ragnar's cock back into his mouth

Ragnar gasped and then hummed in approval. This time he lasted longer and when he came again he had to wipe the sweat from his brow. The boy licked his lips and wiped any remaining semen from his face, god Ragnar found that arousing.

"So what do you want now?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar thought for a moment before asking "Are you hard?" he watched the boy blush as he replied with a yes "Show me" he watched the boy lean back and spread his legs so he could see his erection leaking pre-cum. Ragnar bit his bottom lip he wanted to fuck the boy so badly but then he had a troublesome thought he didn't bring any lube or condoms so he asked the boy "Do you have any condoms or any lube we could use?"

"Of course. I always carry some with me" he replied. He grabbed he trousers, reached in his pocket and pulled out some small packets of lube and a pack of condoms.

"Oh good. Can you lie down on the seats and spread your legs?"

"Yeah"

Ragnar got off the seats and watched Athelstan lie on his back and open his legs to reveal everything to him. Ragnar grabbed a packet of lube, ripped it open and poured some on his fingers. He put a hand on Athelstan's knee and placed himself between his legs. Ragnar licked his lips at the sight and plunged his fingers into the boy, who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Ragnar thrust his fingers in and out and scissored him open. The boys mewling was beginning to drive him wild and soon it became all too much. He grabbed a condom, a put it on, he lined himself up with Athelstan's hole and slowly pushed his cock in. Ragnar thrust slowly at first but when the boy adjusted he thrust faster and harder.

"Oh my god! Harder please harder" Athelstan begged

"Holy shit you are tight" Ragnar replied as he thrust even harder

"Only because you're cocks so big" Athelstan said. He had said this to a lot of his customers but he didn't always mean it. But Ragnar's cock was very big and he was glad he didn't have to lie this time.

After a few more thrusts Ragnar and Athelstan came together. Ragnar pulled out of Athelstan and threw the used condom in a carrier bag.

"That was good" Athelstan panted  

It was good Ragnar thought, it had been a while since he had come so hard and he didn't want it to stop there "Turn around"

Athelstan turned around, lay on his stomach and held his arse in the air "like this?" he asked

"Yeah just like that" Ragnar replied as he put on another condom and thrust into Athelstan again.

Ragnar fucked Athelstan in a variety of positions over the hour and used up all the condoms. When the hour was over both of the men were a hot and sticky mess. They both put their clothes back on and tidied up the car.

"You were really good" Athelstan complimented

"Thank you. So were you"

"I aim to please. Come back and see me if you're interested, I usually wait around this area" Athelstan winked

 _'Come back?'_ did Ragnar want to come back he had already cheated on his wife once would he want to do it again? "Yeah I will"

Athelstan smiled as he opened the car door and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was at home now, sitting on the sofa, letting the guilt set in. What had he done? He had cheated on his wife with some random whore, he was in deep trouble if Lagertha found out. What would happen then? Would she beat him? Leave him? Every bad scenario went thought his mind but the word IF was very powerful, these bad scenario's would only happen IF she found out, so unless that happened he was safe.

The other thing that was on his mind was the prostitute...Athelstan, his sweet moans still ran though his mind and the images of his flushed face wouldn't leave him alone. The question of whether he would go back or not also plagued his mind. The sex was great and it was tempting to go back for more but he shouldn't be tempted to cheat on his wife again, so why was he?

Ragnar sighed to himself as he realised he was in deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Two nights later and Ragnar was looking for Athelstan. He and Lagertha had another fight and he needed to release some stress. Finally after about thirty minutes he found Athelstan. He parked his car and approached Athelstan.

Athelstan smiled at him and said "Hello again. I was wondering if you'd ever come back"

"Yeah well, I, um, how much for an hour? You know like last time" Ragnar asked

"Well your friend gave me £100 but I could do it for £70, how about it?"

"Yeah that's fine" Ragnar showed Athelstan to his car and gave him the money.

When everything was agreed and Athelstan got his money he asked Ragnar "What do you want?"

"Strip and give me a blow job" Ragnar ordered this time he knew what he wanted.

Athelstan smirked and did as he was told. He striped and placed his clothes neatly on the car seat. He got between Ragnar's legs, undid his zip and began to suck.

Ragnar placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Athelstan's warm lips. He could hear Athelstan moaning below him and he couldn't help but moan along with him. When he was close he told Athelstan to stop.

"What's wrong?"Athelstan asked thinking he had done something wrong.

"Nothing. Bend over the seat" Ragnar said

Ah, now Athelstan understood. He bent over the seat with his arse facing Ragnar. He heard shuffling behind him and then Ragnar said "This time I brought my own lube" he heard the cap to the lube being opened and soon two fingers began to press against his hole.

Ragnar rubbed circles around Athelstan's hole until he pressed his two fingers in. He heard Athelstan gasp and felt him tighten around his fingers. He continued to toy with Athelstan, moving his fingers in and out slowly to torment him.

As Athelstan squirmed and moaned Ragnar felt in control again. That's right he was the one in control. He realised that he could do anything he wanted right now. He could not let Athelstan have any orgasms. He could fuck him raw. He could do things to him that his wife would scoff at or never allow. All these thoughts made Ragnar droll. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed lube on his cock. He lined himself up with Athelstan's hole and thrust in.

Athelstan yelped when he felt Ragnar thrust in side of him without any warning. When Ragnar started to fuck him he felt Ragnar's cock hit the bundle of nerves that sent shock waves through his body. He started to push back onto Ragnar's cock matching his thrusts.

Ragnar was excited when he felt Athelstan push back against him so he thrust harder and faster. He felt Athelstan clench around him meaning he was close to his orgasm. Ragnar smirked as wrapped his hand around Athelstan's cock and squeezed.

Athelstan gasped as he felt Ragnar's hand squeeze around his cock preventing him from coming. He began writhe as Ragnar kept his thrusting, he tried everything to get some friction on his cock. Finally he felt Ragnar spill his warm seed inside of him, but Ragnar didn't let go of his cock.

Ragnar was sweating and panting after he had come inside Athelstan. He still kept a hand on Athelstan's cock knowing full well he was in control. He felt Athelstan move his hips to try and make himself come and Ragnar was not having any of it. He gave Athelstan's arse a quick swat warning him to keep still. He leaned close to Athelstan's ear and whispered "You'll come when I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes" Athelstan rasped

Ragnar smiled and Removed his cock from Athelstan's arse. They stayed like that until Ragnar knew Athelstan wasn't going to come if he let go. He let go of his cock and then flipped him on his back. He thrust his cock back in and started to pound Athelstan again.

When Ragnar began to fuck him again Athelstan wrapped his legs around Ragnar waist to support himself. He hoped this time Ragnar would allow him come.

When Ragnar saw Athelstan's cock leaking pre-cum he asked "Do you want to come Athelstan?"

"Yes please"

"Beg me" Ragnar commanded

"Please let me come, I really need to" Athelstan begged and tried to pulled Ragnar closer using his legs.

Athelstan's begging sent Ragnar over the edge. He come inside Athelstan for a second time and began to jerk Athelstan's cock until he came as well. He watched s Athelstan's seed splattered on his stomach and chest. He pulled his cock out and watched his own seed spill out of Athelstan onto the car floor. He was glad he had laid down a plastic sheet just in case they made a mess, it was much easier to clean.

As they both came down from their high Ragnar looked at his watch and saw that he still had twenty-two minutes left.

"Now what?" Athelstan asked

"I don't know" Ragnar felt better and he wasn't sure what he wanted now. And besides his cock was limp now anyway.

"If you've had enough I can just take off the time we have left and give you a discount" Athelstan said

Ragnar took him up on his offer and got the discount. He dropped Athelstan off at his usual spot and drove back home. When he got home he parked the car in the garage and cleaned up the mess. When the car was clean he snuck back into the house and quietly slipped back into his bed. He could hear Lagertha breathing calmly next to him, he couldn't face her. He had betrayed her twice. His last thought before falling asleep was wondering when he could see Athelstan again.


	4. Chapter 4

Night after night for two months Ragnar visited Athelstan. The more he paid him for his services the more wild he became. He started to rent out rooms in cheap motels so they had more room to move it. Ragnar brought toys, chains, whips and costumes stuff his wife would never let him use. But it wasn't all about sex Ragnar also enjoyed Athelstan's company. Athelstan listened to him and comforted him, also he was nice to cuddle with.

Athelstan for his part enjoyed being able to eat everyday and had somewhere warm to sleep and bathe. Ragnar was a good man he was just a bit neglected. He even stopped seeing his other customers just to spent time with Ragnar. He wasn't sure why but he really liked him.

Ragnar had picked Athelstan up that night and drove him to the motel. They locked the door behind them and set up for the night.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Athelstan asked

"I'm going to tie you up and fuck you senseless" Ragnar said playfully

"Don't you always?" Athelstan teased

Ragnar laughed and kissed Athelstan hard. He pulled away and said "I brought a few things to use. I brought this costume as well"

"A maid outfit cute" Athelstan replied

"And this" Ragnar said handing him a pair of pink lacy panties.

Athelstan studied pants and said "It's very pink and lacy, you defiantly picked this. I'll go in the bathroom and get changed. Why don't you get things ready here?" when Ragnar nodded he went into the bathroom to get changed.

Ragnar unpacked handcuffs, a cock cage, a dildo, a vibrator, leather straps, a ball gag, a paddle, a butt plug and plenty of lube. Oh yes tonight was going to be fun. When Athelstan re-entered the room Ragnar's eyes filled with lust at the sight of him wear that frilly maid outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

"I couldn't tie up the back, would you mind?" Athelstan said and turned around.

"Sure" Ragnar replied and tied the back of the costume up "Done"

"Thank you. You know I don't know anyone flexible enough to tie these things" Athelstan said and made his way to the bed "So where do we start?" he asked

"Get on all fours, I'll start with the paddle " Ragnar said and picked up the riding crop

Athelstan nodded and got on his hands and knees, waiting for Ragnar to begin.

Ragnar picked up the paddle and walked behind Athelstan. He licked his lips and raised the paddled. He brought it down hard on Athelstan's arse and said "I won't stop until you're nice and red" he smacked him again relishing in his moans.

Athelstan gasped loudly every time the paddle hit him. Athelstan had never been into such kinky or hard core stuff but he was safe with Ragnar he knew he would stop when he said. Hit after hit made his arse sting more and he was starting to feel aroused. His gasped turned into moans of wanton begging and heat began to pool in between his legs.

Ragnar felt himself getting turned on by Athelstan moaning and when he thought his skin was red enough he stopped. He put the paddle down and went to Athelstan's face. He gripped him by the chin and forced his mouth on to his. Pulling Athelstan onto his knees he rubbed a hand down his waist to his crotch. He rubbed Athelstan's growing erection as he made his tongue dance with his.

He pulled away from Athelstan's mouth and said "Cutie" he moved down Athelstan's body kissing his neck, chest, stomach and abdomen. He put his mouth the front of the pants where he felt Athelstan's cock and blew hot air onto it.

"AH! That's hot!" Athelstan said surprised.

Ragnar smirked as moved away from Athelstan's crotch. He grabbed Athelstan's hips and threw him down "Lift up your skirt" he said.

Athelstan nodded and lifted up the skirt so Ragnar could see in between his legs.

Ragnar licks his lips when he saw the tip of Athelstan's cock peeking from the top of his pants. He leaned in and licked the tip a few times before pulling away. He reached for the cock cage next and put it on Athelstan's cock "How's that? It's not too tight is it?" he asked

"No, it's fine" Athelstan replied

"Good. Let's move on" Ragnar said got Athelstan into the next position. He laid Athelstan on his stomach and spread his legs. He tied his ankles to the bed posts and raised his hips so his arse was in the air. He shifted Athelstan's arms so they went underneath his stomach, tied his wrists together and then tied them to the bed post. He grabbed the ball gag and walked up to Athelstan "Are you comfortable? Nothings hurting you?" he asked

"It's all fine. I'm quite comfortable" Athelstan replied

"Good" Ragnar said and put the ball gag in Athelstan's mouth. He tied it so it wouldn't fall out and went back to the selection toys he brought. He picked up the strawberry scented lube and applied some to his fingers. He pulled down Athelstan's pants slowly to expose him.

He circled Athelstan's hole covering it with lube before shoving two fingers in. He stretched and scissored Athelstan until he was ready. He grabbed a small vibrator and flipped the switch to the lowest setting. He pressed the tip of the toy at Athelstan entrance and teased him. He poked the tip in and out slightly and circled is hole, earning a whine for Athelstan.

Athelstan clenched his teeth around the ball gag and mewled. He felt the vibration from the toy loosen him up more and more.

After Ragnar loosened Athelstan up enough he switched off the toy and picked up another. He picked a long purple dildo and smiled. He slowly inserted it into Athelstan and started to thrust. His movements got faster and harder when Athelstan moaned and trying to push to more of the toy inside of himself.

"Does this feel good?" Ragnar asked. Athelstan moaned in response. After a few minutes of play Ragnar removed the toy and put it down. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his stiff cock. He plunged himself deep inside Athelstan "I've loosened you up so much and yet you're still very tight. You're amazing Athelstan" he said as he thrust full force.

Athelstan felt the heat between his legs burn as his orgasm drew closer. When he did orgasm the cock ring prevented him from coming and he shuddered.

"You've gotten tighter" Ragnar said knowing Athelstan had just had an orgasm. He kept up his pace until he came inside him.

Athelstan felt Ragnar's hot liquid spill inside him making his eyes roll back into his head.

Ragnar pulled out of Athelstan's warm hole and wiped the sweat from his brow. He picked up a big thick vibrator and inserted it into Athelstan. He switched it on to the lowest setting and started to stroke Athelstan's cock.

Athelstan jerked his body and whined around the ball gag. He was quickly brought to a second orgasm. He felt Ragnar let go of his cock and step in front of him. Ragnar pressed a kiss against his cheek and said "You're so good Athelstan. I'm gonna turn up the toy" Athelstan had to admit despite his roughness at times he did enjoy comforting him at times.

Ragnar turned up the toy fully and watched Athelstan squirm. He stroked himself and said "You look so good Athelstan"

Athelstan just shivered.

Hours later and Ragnar had untied a tired Athelstan and laid him down on the bed. Athelstan was already asleep so Ragnar removed his clothing and cleaned him up. He dressed Athelstan into some pyjama's he had brought and tucked him into bed. Ragnar packed away his stuff and went out of the door. He didn't want to leave he wanted to crawl into bed with Athelstan but he knew his wife would get suspicious. He put his bag into the boot of his car and drove home, never knowing he was being followed.

Lagertha was a sharp woman, she knew that her husband had been cheating on her for weeks maybe months and now she was going to find out who with. She had followed Ragnar before but had never see who he had been with, Ragnar was smart enough to hide them. This time she knew where he had left the person and now she was going to make her move.

Two hours after Ragnar had left the motel Lagertha had picked the lock to the motel door and locked it again when she entered the room. She walked around quietly until she saw the sleeping figure in bed. She scrunched her face in anger and approached slowly. She pulled the covers back slightly to reveal the persons face and was surprised to find it was a male. Lagertha didn't like the fact that Ragnar had been cheating on her but at least with a male she didn't need to worry about him getting pregnant. She decided to put her plan into action and she shook the boys shoulder until he woke up.

Athelstan didn't want to wake up but the person shaking his shoulder was persistent. He opened his eyes and was surprised when a he saw a woman and not Ragnar, he sat up and gaped at her.

"Hello" Lagertha said

"H-Hello miss. I, um, who are you?" Athelstan asked

"Me? I should be asking you the same thing. But since you asked first, my name is Lagertha Lothbrok" she said.

"Lothbrok?" Athelstan said with dread settling in his stomach.

"Yes, Mrs Lothbrok, wife of Ragnar Lothbrok" she said

Athelstan felt his body go ridged and his forehead go sweaty.

"Judging by your face you know who I am" Lagertha said coolly

"Y-Yes" Athelstan stuttered

"Good, now do you know why I am here?" she asked

"Yes" Athelstan replied

"Good. What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked

"I'm so sorry ma'am, please I'm nothing but a whore, Ragnar pays me for this, please don't be mad at him" Athelstan pleaded

"A whore? He pays you to have sex with him? How long had this been going on?" Lagertha asked

"A few months and yes I am a prostitute" Athelstan answered truthfully

Lagertha looked into the boys eyes and knew he was telling the truth, she couldn't be mad at him. How old was this boy nineteen? Twenty? She didn't know, but still she had a plan "Get dressed" she ordered.

Athelstan nodded and put on his clothes. He felt his hands shaking and his mind race, he knew he and Ragnar were in big trouble.

"Good, now come with me" Lagertha said

Athelstan didn't want to be he followed, he had to face the consequences of his actions. He followed her outside and into her car, putting on the seatbelt he stared at his feet as she drove off.

As Lagertha drove she decided to asked the boy questions "What's your name?"

"Athelstan" he replied

"How old are you?" she asked

"Twenty two" he replied

"Very young. How come your selling yourself?" she asked

"Family didn't like me, kicked me out, not much else I could do" he replied

"I see. Does Ragnar enjoy you?" she asked

Athelstan was not prepared for that question but answered it honestly "He says he does"

"Do you enjoy his company?" she asked

"Y-Yes" he answered hesitating only slightly

Lagertha made a thoughtful noise and said "Did you know he was married?"

"Not at first, but he did let that information slip out once and then he told me he was married" Athelstan said. There was a few minutes of silence before Athelstan asked "How much trouble am I in?"

"A lot and so is Ragnar" Lagertha replied

"What are you going to do?" Athelstan asked

"You'll see" was all Lagertha said as she continued drive.

The rest of the car ride was spent in icy silence as neither Athelstan or Lagertha had anything to say. Lagertha eventually reached her destination and parked her car in her driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt, got out and went to Athelstan's side of the car. She opened the door and said "Out" sternly.

Athelstan did as she said and got out of the car.

Lagertha took him by the wrist and led him into her house. She brought him to her and Ragnar bedroom and said "Sit in that chair"

Athelstan looked at the plain wooden chair and felt unsure about the situation "Please ma'am I really want to leave" he said.

Lagertha was hoping she didn't have to do this but it looked like a little force was necessary. She reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a large kitchen knife.

Athelstan's eyes winded at the sight of the knife and as he scrambled away from it he fell over. He pushed his back against the wall and whimpered "P-Please don't kill me"

Lagertha wasn't going to hurt him at all if she could help it "Sit it the chair" she said

Athelstan didn't know how his body moved but it did. He sat in the chair keeping an eye on Lagertha.

Lagertha reached into the other drawer and pulled out a roll of duck tape. When she tried to tied Athelstan up he protested.

"W-What are you doing, please don't" Athelstan said tried to pulled away from here. A quick glint of the knife put a stop to any more struggling.

When Lagertha had control of the situation she tied Athelstan's hand behind his back, taped his legs to the chair legs and sellotaped his mouth shut. When she was done she pulled out her phone and said "Look at me" when Athelstan looked at her she took a photo and sent it to Ragnar, now all she had to do was wait.

When Ragnar's phone buzzed telling him he had a text message he opened his phone and read the unusual message. It was from Lagertha and it said 'I know' he wasn't sure what it meant until he opened the picture attached to the message and saw Athelstan tied to a chair "Oh shit!" he said and rushed to his car hoping his wife was not going to do anything rash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan was sweating bullets as he watched Ragnar's wife pace around the room and twirl the knife in her hands. He hadn't dared to move a muscle since she had tied him to the chair and his stomach hadn't stopped twisting in the sickening realisation that he was probably going to die.

Lagertha waited nervously for Ragnar to return home, every so often she would look over to the boy tied to the chair. Athelstan if she remembered correctly, unusual name. She knew he was scared, heck he was probably thinking he was going to die, she would really kill him, she was no killer.

Ragnar drove as fast as the speed limits would allow him to. He knew Lagertha was the jealous type, he remembered a few years ago when he was drunk and started to flirt with a woman named Aslaug, Lagertha had broken her nose and dragged Ragnar out of the bar. And if she did that just because he was flirting then what was she going to do to Athelstan, after all they had done? Finally arriving at his house he parked his car and rush inside. He went into the bedroom and found Lagertha and Athelstan.

"Finally home husband" Lagertha said.

"Lagertha please don't do anything rash" Ragnar begged.

"You think I would not notice how strange you've been acting these past few months? The late nights or not coming home at all. The mysterious charges on your credit card. That satisfied smile you have when you come home. You think I wouldn't notice?" Lagertha ranted

"No, I mean yes, but, I'm the guilty party here. Athelstan hasn't done anything wrong, just let him go and we can talk about it" Ragnar pleaded

"No I need him to stay right here" Lagertha said putting a hand on Athelstan's shoulder.

Ragnar looked at Athelstan's face that screamed help me "Lagertha I'm so sorry but you need to understand that I'm not the only one at fault here" he said.

"I know that's why I won't let Athelstan go" she replied

"I was talking about you" Ragnar snapped "You are too controlling and possessive, I'd had enough. I wanted to make love to you, to have sex with you and you kept using me like a sex toy. So I went out and hired Athelstan to fulfil my desires. And the worst part is we never tried to talk about it about are problems we just seemed to have created more and involved someone innocent in the process" he explained.

Athelstan listened to pair with a heavy heart. He didn't want to listen to them argue, he just wanted to leave. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when Lagertha tugged on his hair roughly.

"You think he is innocent? He knew you were married" she said

"No he didn't. I accidentally told him after we had already slept together a few times" Ragnar replied

"But he still knew, he should have stopped" Lagertha said

"But he couldn't because he is a prostitute and I was paying him" Ragnar replied

Lagertha knew Ragnar was right. As long as Athelstan was being paid he wouldn't have cared if Ragnar was married or not.

"Lagertha please let him go and I'll stop seeing him, we can talk about this" Ragnar begged

Lagertha knew she was losing this battle but her pride wanted her to continue "He stays. If I let him go he will go to the police"

Athelstan shook his head and muffled the he wouldn't.

"He can't go to the police. They would arrest him for whoring himself out to me" Ragnar explained

Lagertha loosened her grip on Athelstan curls and ran her hand through them soothingly "I can see why you chose him. So calm and compliant. Cute as well" she said calmly. "Is that why you brought those dresses for him?" she asked.

"What?" Ragnar said.

"I found your toys and outfits" She said.

"Oh, those. Well I would have liked to have see you in those but you don't like to wear such things" Ragnar complied.

"But they look good on him?" She asked.

"Yeah he filled them out nicely" Ragnar snapped.

Lagertha was a little heart broken by this and decided to step things up. She removed the sellotape from Athelstan's mouth and kissed him.

Ragnar was surprised at this and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm evening the odds" she replied. She looked Athelstan in the eyes and said "Athelstan you and I are going to go to bed" she turned back to Ragnar and said "And you are going to watch"

"Why?" Ragnar asked.

"So you can feel how betrayed and heartbroken I am. It seems only fair" she replied.

Athelstan wasn't sure what happened but somehow he had been untied from the chair, stripped and was put on the bed. He had agreed to let Lagertha do as she please if she would let him go afterwards, she agreed.

Ragnar sat in the chair Athelstan was previous taped to and sat next to the bed. He hoped his wife would be too harsh on Athelstan.

Lagertha and prepared some of the toys to use on Athelstan and uncapped the lube. She prepared Athelstan's hole until he was ready for the small vibrator. She inserted it slowly and turned in on to medium. She could see why Ragnar would be attracted to Athelstan he was cute, someone like him shouldn't be on the street selling themselves. She kissed his lips and rubbed his chest.

Ragnar watched as Lagertha worked Athelstan into arousal and felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his jeans rub against his hardening cock and groaned.

Lagertha had removed the small vibrator and was now using a big dildo. She thrust it in and out until he came.

Athelstan took deep breaths as he came down from his orgasm. He heard Lagertha rummaging through the drawer  and take something out. He watched he put on a strap on vibrator made for both of them to enjoy.

Ragnar watch breathlessly as his wife pounded Athelstan with the strap on. He was desperate to unzip his jeans and jerk off to the sight.

"What's wrong Ragnar? Aroused?" Lagertha taunted.

"Y-Yes" Ragnar stuttered.

Lagertha smiled and pulled out of Athelstan. She positioned him on his hands and knees facing Ragnar "Why don't you use his mouth? Show me how good he is" she said.

Ragnar didn't need to be told twice and didn't care if this was a trick, he was desperate. He undid his zip and pulled out his cock. He shoved it into Athelstan's awaiting mouth and thrust.

"No gag reflex? Interesting" Lagertha pointed out. She thrust back into Athelstan's hole and continued to thrust.

Athelstan moaned around Ragnar's cock and moved in rhythm with both of them. It didn't take long for him to fell Ragnar's warm come fill his mouth and he swallowed. His own orgasm following soon after.  

The threesome between them lasted most of the night, until they were worn out and fell asleep.

When morning came Athelstan tried to sneak out of the bed but was sandwiched between Ragnar and Lagertha.

"Going somewhere?" Ragnar asked.

"I-I want to leave now. We had a deal" Athelstan replied.

"No. Stay" Lagertha said as she crawled on top of him.

"B-But" Athelstan said trying to protest.

"Ragnar likes you and now I think I like you as well. You might just be what we need to keep the peace between us" Lagertha said.

"Agreed. Stay with us" Ragnar said.

"Wait so you two aren't mad at each other or me anymore?" Athelstan asked.

"Nope" Ragnar replied.

"Wha-?" Athelstan couldn't believe his ears. What happened to all of their anger and threats? He wondered. And now they wanted him to stay? "You two are weird" he said.

"Yeah we are" Ragnar laughed "Welcome to the family"


End file.
